


Dominance

by softysugar



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Elevators, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, everyone writes about this episode but whatever, the episode where dwight grabs jims crotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softysugar/pseuds/softysugar
Summary: Jim thinks he connected the dots after Dwight grabs his dick at work for seemingly no reason. So he gives Dwight what he thinks he wants.





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Happens during S8, E7 aka the episode where Pam thinks Jim likes her replacment, and Dwight does THAT. (You know what I mean). Also I didn't proofread because why would I? So if theres mistakes, thats why.

Jim stared at dwight after he walked away to talk to Pam. A million questions raced through his head that seemingly had no answer. 

'Why did Dwight just grab my crotch multiple times?' Was the biggest one.

Jim sat down at his desk, still confused about what had just happened. He tried to think of possible explanations, and then it hit him. A couple years ago, for a reason he can't remember, he was talking to Dwight when he suddenly said soemthing very strange.

"FACT: Most same-sex animals will mount each other in a display of dominance, often resulting in sex."

"Dwight, why are you telling me this?"

"No reason."

Jim thought to himself, 'Dominance? Is that why he did that? Well, if it's dominance he wants, I'll show him dominance.' He knew thats what it was, that had to be the reason. It's something Dwight would definitely do. Jim smirked to himself as he thought of a plan.

The next day came, and Jim was ready. He knew exactly what he needed to do. Him and Pam arrived at work together and walked into the building. Just as Pam was getting on the elevator, Jim said "Oh, I left something in the car. I'll be right up."

"Oh, okay."

Jim left the building and sat in the car until he saw Dwight arrive. He knows when Dwight gets to work, because after working with someone for 10+ years, you'll start to remember their schedule. He got out of the car and walked up to Dwight.

"Hey Dwight, how you doing this morning?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just talking."

They entered the elevator, and it was just the two of them.

'All going according to plan.' Jim thought to himself. He pressed the "Elevator Stop" button.

"Okay, what the hell, Jim? Why did you do that?"

Jim pushed Dwight up against the wall of the elevator. "Oh, I think you know why."

"Jim whatever you're doing is going to stop now." Dwight said, clearly flustered.

"But is that what you really want? I can read you, Dwight. I know how you feel right now, and I know you want to see what's about to happen if this keeps going." Jim inched closer to Dwight, awaiting his reponse.

"N-no, that's... fine, you're right. You win, okay. Is that all you want? To have me admit defeat?"

Jim got as close as he could to the point where if he got any closer, their lips would be touching. "Do you really think that's what I want right now?"

In that moment, Dwight decided 'fuck it' and closed the gap between their lips. Jim kissed back and put his hands on the back of Dwight's head, pulling him closer. Jim started palming Dwight's erection through his pants, making Dwight wimper and moan into Jim's mouth. Jim pulled away and took off his belt. "You know what to do. Get on your kness."

Dwight did so, and pulled Jim's pants down. He slowly pulled down Jim's boxers, his erection sprining up once fully removed. 

"You know I've never actually, um-" Dwight started.

"It's fine, I'll help you."

Jim grabbed Dwight's head and guided him up and down his shaft until he got the hang of it.

"Damn Dwight, are you sure you've never done this before? You're fucking amazing."

Dwight kept going at it, only taking a couple inches at a time. Suddenly, Jim grabbed the back of his head like he had done earlier, but this time he forced his entire length down Dwight's throat causing him to gag. The sounds of Dwight gagging on his cock sent chills up Jim's spine. Jim took Dwight's head and pulled him away by his hair, making Dwight moan. He tugged on Dwight's hair again, making him wimper.

"Do you like when I pull your hair? Tell me you love it."

"I love when you pull my hair, please do it again."

Jim pulled on Dwight's hair again, only harder this time, making Dwight yelp. 

"Fuck, do it again, please."

"Make me cum first."

Dwight kept sucking Jim's dick, from his head to the base. He pushed it in all the way, gagging.

"Fuck, I'm close. Hold it there."

Dwight did so, choking and gagging until he felt something shot down this throat.

"Oh, fuck yes. Take my cum, bitch. Swallow it all." Jim almost yelled out, but controlled himself due to their location.

Dwight pulled his head away, while both of them breathed heavily, trying to regain their air. Jim pulled his pants back up, and put his belt back on.

Jim bent down to Dwight, who was now sitting on the floor of the elevator and yanked on his hair.

"Your turn now."

Jim pulled Dwight up by his hair, making Dwight moan and yelp. Jim pulled off Dwight's belt, then off came his pants. Jim licked the palm of his hand and started jerking Dwight off. While he was doing that, he was pulling Dwight's hair with his other hand, making Dwight a moaning mess.

Jim had more expierience than Dwight, and it showed. That was mostly because of college, though. He messed around with a lot of people, it was miracle he passed.

"Jim, I-I'm close."

Jim got down on his kness and jerked him off faster.

"Oh-oh shit, yes keep going, oh fuck!"

Jim opened his mouth and swallowed all of Dwight's cum as it shot out of his cock. The pair stood up and Dwight put his pants back on.

The elevator suddenly started moving down and stopped on the bottom floor. The elevator doors opened and... Andy stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning you two! How are you today?" Andy said as he pressed the button to go to their floor.

They didn't know if Andy was ignoring the fact that both of their faces were red and neither of their shirts were tucked in, or if he was just dumb. Probably the latter.

"Um, good." Jim replied, trying not to make things awkward.

The elevator stopped and the group got out. Jim slowed down and Tugged on Dwight's jacket sleeve.

"Hey" Jim whispered. "Do you know if the elevator has security cameras?"

"Don't worry about it. I own the building."

"Okay then, let's get to work."

**Author's Note:**

> My last work for The Office did well, so i figured, let's do that again. Hope you enjoyed it <3 Please consider leaving a kudos and following!


End file.
